


Leisureforce

by Euwrecker



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Food Kink, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euwrecker/pseuds/Euwrecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple movie night after the start of a weekend off turns to a evening of dirty sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisureforce

**Author's Note:**

> technically my first completed fanfic, and it's a lewd one. I've shied away from posting writing publicly for ages, but at the insistence of some friends, I decided to give it a shot.
> 
> This takes place in an undetermined amount of years after E7, Eureka and Renton are adults and are living together looking forward to their future. Anything else E7 related that I might write will likely take place during this timeframe. Don't expect much acknowledgement of E7AO canon.
> 
> Like with the Eureka Seven episode titles, I'll be naming any pure E7 fics after song titles. Give the titles a search on youtube.

The living room lights were already dimmed. Popcorn, chips and soda were spread on the table in front of a spacious violet couch. Snacks like these were things Eureka never used to indulge in much when she was aboard the Gekko. Misha told her that they weren’t good for her to eat, and Eureka accepted that at face value, as she did with many things back then. The first time Renton handed her Moose Tracks ice cream, she shocked him by eating half of the contents within a matter of minutes.

“IT’S SO GOOD! IS THIS WHAT CHOCOLATE REALLY TASTES LIKE!?”

Eureka started to understand why Anemone had such a ferocious sweet tooth. Back when she was in the military, being looked after by Holland and Adrock, she was only ever fed healthy rations and kept to a strict diet. Out of habit she never ate many snacks, even after running away with Holland to his Gekko State.

Only when she became infatuated with Renton did she start to explore doing things for pleasure. The thought that it took falling in love with someone for her to open up like that embarrassed her sometimes. She wished she could’ve learned these lessons sooner.

Today was all about pleasure and comfort. Her adopted kids were away with Renton’s grandpa, and they had the small house in Bell Forest, purchased for through connections Dominic cultivated, all to themselves.

Eureka and Renton spent much of the morning working on fabricating parts for a new longboard they’d use to go out lifting together. That past experience years ago where they rode the waves together was something she wanted to recreate for a long time, and Renton decided to indulge her. Rather than just asking Holland for his board, he decided he’d make a new one from scratch for the both of them. Eureka was worried, but he was adamant about wanting to create something on his own to test how far his mechanic’s skills have gotten, so she didn’t protest.

Now that the sun was setting, Renton had planned a movie night for the two of them. Movies, unlike snacks, were an indulgence she was more familiar with. She learned a couple of bad lessons from films that no one ever seemed interested in correcting her on. A good example was back when she crash landed on the Nirvash near Axel’s workshop, destroying Renton’s outdoor room in the process. One of her first thoughts afterwards was trying to emulate a cremation she saw in a movie with Renton’s possessions.

Back then, she had no point of reference to understand the context of some of the actions the characters in movies took. Fiction and fact would’ve been almost indistinguishable for her back then. Holland, while respectful of her overall, didn’t like to take the time explaining things, and the rest of the crew were hesitant to take initiative when her curiosity was sparked. She realized only later in life that it was because they had her on a pedestal. Knowing her nature as a humanoid Scub Coral and being the “key to save the world” put a bit a distance between her and the rest of the crew, she supposed.

Remembering that day also reminded her of when Renton tried desperately to save his new shoes that she unfortunately threw in the fire as well. It was one of the first times she smiled. He could’ve gotten himself hurt, but even now she looks back on that fondly.

“Hey, what’s with the smile? Something on your mind?” Renton was still spreading more snacks on the table. Did he know that this was a bit much? They couldn’t eat all this in a single sitting.

“You’d be mad at me if I told you,” she replied cheerfully.

“Oh, is that so?”

Renton sat himself down with a bowl of Nachos and dip and Eureka snuggled up next to him, leaning against his tall body. While Renton grew to be as tall as Holland, Eureka still looked like herself. She didn’t dislike it; it was just more Renton for her to wrap herself around.

“Remember back when we met and I lit your things on fire?”

Renton lurched up and turned to her.

“You know, I wanted to ask you about that for years! I just keep on forgetting.”

She giggled a bit and continued, “I felt bad about ‘killing’ your room. The day before me, and the rest of the Gekkostate were watching a movie together at the lounge. There was a cremation funeral scene and I got it in my head that it would be a good way to undo the bad impression I made crashing in if I did the same for your stuff.”

Renton spoke through a mouthful of nacho. “I don’t think I even thought about it until you went at it with a flamethrower. At first, all I could think about was you… but then all I could think about were the Adidas you obliterated.”

“Anyway, watching you stomp around like that trying to put out a huge fire like that, It was like watching slapstick for the first time in my life!”

“Well I’m glad it made you happy, because if it weren’t for that, I would’ve never had followed you to give you the Amita Drive. I thought to myself ‘Well if I lost my $200 shoes, what else do I have left!?’ and I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Shut up, Renton!” Eureka threw a pillow at his face and Renton’s first instinct was to defend the nachos. The snacks were safe, but he took the pillow head on.

“Every day after that was suffering.” Renton remarked with a grin while clutching his heart.

“I bet it was.” Eureka got up to get the pillow she threw back, then grabbed a handful of nachos before sitting back down next to Renton.

“You’re not gonna dip those?” Renton asked as Eureka ate them raw.

“Dip?”

“Please…” Renton held up the dipping sauce in attempt to get Eureka to eat nachos like a civilized person.

An hour passed and the two were a third of a way through Batman V Superman, a classical film from the pre-Earth Exodus era. It almost made Eureka uncomfortable how much she identified with Superman, someone attacked and feared for being alien despite having the best intentions. Even so, she was starting to get a bit anxious and the thought of watching this for 3 hours made her thoughts wander.

Eureka’s hand made its way to Renton’s lap and she began to fondle at Renton’s unerect penis. She wasn’t looking to get him off, or so she thought to herself. She just thought his dick was cute when it was limp and wanted to play around a little.

Renton was used to this enough that he let her continue without bring it up. He would feed her a nacho or two occasionally while she knead at his cock and they’d watch Batman get irrationally angry as he eternally mourns his dead parents.

This went on for a good half hour before she realized Renton was starting to get harder and the hand that was around her shoulder was now reaching underneath her tanktop with lengthy fingers rubbing against her nipples. If he didn’t say anything about her fondling him, she supposed she wouldn't either. “I guess if he wants to escalate, he can just ask,” She thought.

A minute later and after more intense tugging, she couldn’t continue focus on the movie anymore. Her fingers stroked Renton’s bellend through his shorts while his hands tugged at Eureka’s fully erect nipples.

“Renton…” She whispered. “Can I unzip your shorts?”

Renton’s fingers stopped flicking Eureka’s nipples and they instead squeezed harshly. “What for, Eureka?”

“I...I want to blow you.” She moaned out despite the intense feeling of having her nipples squeezed so hard.

“You’re really needy today, aren’t you?” Renton set the bowl down on the table and used his free hand to caress Eureka’s cheek.

“Mmmhmm,” She nodded.

Renton pat her on the head “Good girl…” His head patting transitioned into him guiding her head towards his groin. Her eyes sharpened and she smirked, just so he’d know she was only humoring that remark.. As she fumbled with the zipper of his shorts, Renton thought aloud, “I Should’ve just put on Zootopia instead.”

Renton’s cock was thick and meaty; she recalled the days she was intimidated by its girth, but now she greeted it like a welcome friend. She locked gazes with Renton for a moment before having her fun. Licking around his foreskin and inner shaft to loosen him up, Eureka went all in and swallowed the entire length of his shaft, making sure it was nice and lubricated. His cock twitched against the back of her throat and gave her a sense of satisfaction she was too shy to admit. Renton always used to ask if she was okay while doing this, but for some reason, Eureka’s gag reflexes have always been in control. Now he just moaned in satisfaction, and his little complements drived her to continue.

She pulled herself away from Renton’s shaft and quickly wrapped her lips around his cock head while jacking off. She’d throw a glance towards him to make sure he’s engaged, then lower her eyelids to relish the feeling. Renton’s hand stayed on top of her hair, displacing the clip she put on her bangs. When he called her a “good girl”, Eureka wanted to call him out for being cheesy, but she felt herself getting that much wetter as Renton pet her head.

“You’ve gotten so good at thi...wait, what is that I’m feeling?” Renton sat up slightly and Eureka gave him an inquiring look as she continued sucking him off.

“Eureka, I think you got some nacho left in your mouth.”

She removed her lips from Renton’s dick for a moment to speak “Oh gosh, I’m sorry!”

“It kinda felt good, it adds texture!”

Eureka squinted at him before answering, “I’m just going to wash it down with soda.”

“Aww, I shouldn’t have said anything!”

Eureka ignored Renton’s minor disappointment and opened one of the already half empty 2 liter bottles of cola and poured herself a cup before she rinsed her mouth with its contents. As she put the cup down and turned towards him to continue what she started, Renton intercepted her with a kiss.

“Are we moving on already? You haven’t even cum ye-” Renton lifted off her tank top before letting her finish her sentence. “How considerate of you.”

“You seemed thirsty.”

Renton started to fondle Eureka’s breasts again, teasing the same nipple he had after she started teasing him. She positioned sitting on her knees on the couch for easier access.

“Ahh, don’t just touch that one the whole time.” Renton followed her command and began massaging her other breast. The intense feeling from earlier started to return anew and she began to pant. Before long, she noticed Renton’s hand wandering to her crotch and she raised herself a bit to welcome his touch.

“You’re so wet, I bet I could fuck you right this instant.”

“I want your fingers first, please?” Eureka lied a little. If he started to fuck her right then, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stand it.

She could feel two fingers entering her without much effort. Her eyes widened and she involuntarily licked her tongue in between her deep panting. His long fingers were feeling around all inside of her pussy, seeking out places where she’d feel the best pleasure. Eureka wrapped her hands around Renton in a tight embrace and she rewarded him with kisses on his nape.

Renton could feel Eureka getting wetter and it pushed him to thrust fingers in more intensely. In between bursts of finger banging, he’d quickly pull out and massage her clit with dripping wet fingers before forcefully entering her. 

Eureka’s expression contorted. “It-it’s too much, it’s going to come out!” She said before letting out an especially erotic moan. Renton took it as a sign to continue and added a third finger. 

“Renton!” Eureka embraced him as hard as she go and let herself go all over Renton’s arms and couch. Renton was unfazed and continued thrusting his fingers in her, causing her to squirt more intensely. Eureka’s contorted and convulsed until she was completely drained. Satisfied with his work, Renton pulled his fingers out of Eureka and she collapsed into his arms.

Their couch was wet with Eureka’s sin and this realization brought her great embarrassment. She hid her face in Renton’s chest, but he dug her out of there and patted her head with his wet hand.

“I ruined the couch again…” She sulked. Renton brought his fingers to Eureka’s mouth and she instinctively licked her fluids off them.

“Nothing a little febreeze can’t solve, hon.”

Renton got himself up and began to reposition Eureka. She let out a yelp in surprise. “Give me a few minutes, please!” Renton choose not to respond and began to lift her panties off.

Eureka giggled. “You’re insatiable, you know that.”

“You started it.” Renton threw Eureka’s panties to the side and spread her legs wide. The feeling on its own brought her chills. Renton then set the nacho bowl on her stomach.

“Wha..?” Eureka was bewildered at the site of Renton eating nachos while straddling her.

“Hey, if we’re not going to watch the rest of the movie, we can’t let the snacks go to waste.”

“Renton, not like AHHH!!” Renton’s thick cock forced itself in her still soaked pussy and Eureka reeled back.

“Keep yourself still, girl! I gotta eat, ya know!”

“You’re so rude, Renton! This is dumb!” Is what she said, but the pleasure of being fucked and the absurdity of what he was doing just made her giddy instead of annoyed.

Renton continued thrusting inside her while teasing Eureka to keep herself still. She blushed deeply in embarrassment as he continued eating nachos while somehow maintaining forceful thrusts. She began to giggle and and pant. “Renton, c-can-ahhhh! Can you hand me some nachos?”

“Eureka, where are your manners. You have to say ‘please!’”

“Where was ‘please’ when you- AHHH- started using muh...ME like your ch-chip holder!?”

Renton gleefully chewed on the cheese covered nacho in his mouth as he continued fucking Eureka’s eager hole. “You need to say please.”

“Oh my gosh...Ooooh! Please! Chips! I mean Nachos, please!”

“Much better.” Instead of handing her the chips, he repositioned herself closer and raised a chip already covered in dip to her mouth. Eureka gritted as a reaction to his smug expression, as well as from the feeling of him pushing harder against her womb. Still, she opened her mouth, with her tongue sticking out slightly for him to drop the chip into.

“T-this d-dip really IS gooOOOOOOdd, Renton!”

“See, Nachos without dip is just inhumane.”

Eureka pushed Renton off of her and he nearly flew onto the table. She set aside the chip bowl that was on her stomach and got up to face him.

“Move the snacks out of the way! I want to get on top!”

“You have to say please fir- WOAH!” Eureka violently pushed him onto the table. Spilling the chips and popcorn bowls. Thankfully the soda bottles were closed. With a spare nacho in hand, Eureka mounted Renton and eased his member into her pussy before holding the nacho to his mouth. 

“Say ‘Please~’”

 

Eureka didn’t know when they got cheese all over each other, but it might have been somewhere when they were tossing the food at each other. The rational, courteous side of her (and maeter) is going to mad at her for making a mess of the living room once this is over, but at this moment, she was lighter than air.

Once again, Renton’s cock was balls deep in Eureka’s mouth, covered in nacho cheese dip and her saliva.

“Shit, I’m cumming! AHhhh” Eureka tasted his seed mixing in with the other flavors and continued sucking him off. His hips thrusted at her and she refused to relent. A small payback for fingering her so aggressively earlier.

She slowly raised her head from his dick with a satisfying slurping noise and locked eyes with him. She swallowed deeply.

“Your cum really gives this cheese a nice texture.” Eureka uttered, paraphrasing Renton’s earlier statement.

 

After some awkward fumbling and a walk upstairs, Renton and Eureka found their way into the bathroom. Not even a minute into their shower did Renton bend Eureka over and she guided his cock into her once again.

“We’re going to have to decide if this is going to stay movie night or if I’m just going to keep fucking you.” 

Eureka turned to him and smiled .“W-we can do boThhhh! H-honest!”

Renton poured a bit of mineral oil he had the foresight to keep just outside the shower liberally into his hands.

“Renton, w-what are yOOou planning?” Eureka murmured as she felt a warm hand rubbing arround the crack of her ass.

“One or two?” He asked abrubtly.

“W-what AHHHHHHHHHHH” A single finger slid effortlessly into her asshole. Eureka’s eyes widened while she felt Renton’s index finger massage against the walls of her rectum. Eureka gritted her teeth and moaned incomprehensibly. 

“W-why are you so meEEEEEAan today, RenTOOnnn?” Eureka moaned. Renton couldn’t take the question seriously when the only thing Eureka’s glazed expression was telling him was to fuck her harder.

Renton swirled his finger around Eureka’s anus to open her up more. Eureka responded in desperate gasps and dirty utterances. Once he felt she was ready, he slipped in another finger and Eureka, in her ecstasy, abruptly squirted. Moaning and squealing, Eureka essentially gave up trying to make words. 

Renton pulled out for a moment and more of Eureka’s fluid spilled onto him before quickly being washed off by the shower water.

“You know where I’m going next right?” Renton Asked Eureka. 

She nodded gently and repositioned her ass in response. “Just ruin my ass! Please!”

Renton slathered more mineral oil onto his cock and made his way inside Eureka’s supple asshole. Eureka yelped harshly, yet began preemptively moving her hips to help him along. Renton discarded all pretense of gentleness and began thrusting with abandon. Eureka no longer cared either. Her mind was blank and she pushed her ass forward to meet his thrusts.

Renton smacked Eureka’s ass and she giggled uncharacteristically. She would utter, “Oh god, oh shit, fuck fuck fuck.” Renton continued to smack at Eureka’s rear between thrusts and she became completely engrossed in the feeling of getting her ass penetrated. Eureka began to sob loudly. Renton was tempted to ask her if she was okay but she quickly caught herself and told him “No, d-don’t stop, KEEP GOING! IT’S REALLY GOOD!”

Eureka’s pussy seem to gush and tremble slightly with every full length thrust he made. Soon enough, it sent him over the edge. “I’m gonna cum, Eureka!” Renton signalled to her. Eureka intensified her hip movements to help him along.

“INSIDE! CUM INSIDE OKAY!?”

Renton couldn’t hold it anymore. He grabbed Eureka’s ass with both hands and thrust inside as deep as he could. Eureka squirted harshly while moaning in satisfaction. She felt his seed coating her innards. The feeling was enough to make her roll back her eyes in adulation that she could be lavished with so much pleasure. The feeling of his cock twitching brought her satisfaction. She knew they both got theirs out of it. The last spurts of cum came out and the two spent one more moment connected as one. 

 

The two collapsed atop of each other on the floor of the shower, panting and exhausted. Eureka’s eyes were closed, as if to relish the fleeting feeling. Renton was just trying to clean the dirty mineral oil from his hands. After a few moments, Eureka laughed to herself. 

She turned to him and said, “You know, when you fuck me this good, sometimes I wish I knew what sex was when we we had met on the gekko.”

Renton laughed along with her. “You learned eventually right. Besides, if I put a finger on you, Holland would’ve kicked my ass!”

The two shared another laugh as they teased and shoved each other.

 

Renton managed to salvage much of the leftover snacks. The cheese dip was gone, but there was still plenty of salsa. The bowls were huge and spillage was kept to a minimum. Eureka finished vacuuming the leftover nacho crumbs and the two finally relaxed together on the couch once more. Two layers of towel covered the wet spot Eureka left from their earlier Escapades. 

“Alright! No more mistakes! Batman V Superman was a mess. Classical DC comics are tops, but the movies from old world 21st century are just TRASH!” Renton tossed the copies of BVS, Suicide Squad and Man of Steel so hard it bounced off the wall and into the kitchen where they happened to to crash into some pans.. “We’re watching Zootopia! There’s no way we’ll get so bored and disgusted we’ll want to have sex again!”

10 minutes into Judy’s ass, Renton and Eureka began exchanging comments about how no animal deserved to be that sexy.

“Is this how ‘Furries’ started?” Renton remarked. “Is this the start of darkness?”

“Furries?” Eureka questioned in her usual curious tone.

“Eh… ah… it’s a long story.”

Once Nick Wilde was introduced, Eureka became enamored. She squealed at his little quips and expressions. 

“He’s really handsome, Renton!” She exclaimed, giddy as a schoolgirl.

“He’s a fox,” Renton countered.

“We were just talking about Judy’s ass! If we can agree that Judy’s sexy than we can agree that Nick is handsome.”

Renton scoffed. “See, this really IS how furries began!”

“Lets just relax and watch the movie, Renton” Eureka nestled herself against Renton’s lap once more, looked up at him for a moment and smiled. He relented and they continued watching in relative silence.

A few minutes later, Renton felt a familiar feeling. He looked down and noticed Eureka was absentmindedly tugging on his limp cock again. Feeling his gaze on her, she met eyes with him and smiled before offering him a salsa covered nacho.


End file.
